1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to the structure of the printed circuit board of the cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,088, issued on Sep. 17, 2013, discloses a cable plug including housing, cable, assembly, contact portion, contact pins, circuit board, and LEDs. Circuit board may be a printed circuit board, flexible circuit board, or other appropriate circuit board. Circuit board fits around assembly and includes a horizontal flat part and a pair of vertical parts extending downwardly from the sides of the flat part. Contact pins may fit in passages of the assembly. Circuit board is soldered to the contact pins and affixed to the assembly. LEDs are located on the vertical parts of the circuit board. Cable is inserted through the housing. A center conductor and metallic braiding of cable or cable wires are soldered to the contact portion.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.